


Dialed to 11, Bring Me down

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter's spidey senses are a pain in the ass, in more ways than one.





	Dialed to 11, Bring Me down

Peter’s spidey senses have been a real pain from the jump. Everything is always too much. Too much noise, too much visual input, too much stimulation on his skin. It’s always so uncomfortable, so intense, he can barely stand it.

Sex with Tony is it’s own form of hell. Peter /lives/ for having his hands on Tony and Tony’s hands on him, but everything is just… so much. He can feel Tony’s pulse through his fingers, he can hear the smallest hitches in his breath when they move against each other, he can see the muscles of Tony’s jaw flexing, the smell of sex in the room has Peter dizzy, and before they are even truly started, Peter is losing it.

Tony, while always caught off guard by just how fast Peter is, never mentions it. Sometimes he doesn’t even have Peter’s pants off before the boy’s eyes are rolling back and his hips are canting, but still, he keeps his mouth shut, chalking it up to Peter being 18 and having zero control over his orgasms yet.

This means that, while they have come as close as fingering, Peter has never been able to hold out longer than Tony pressing the first finger in. They’ve been fooling around for weeks, since the night in the hotel after the fight in Germany, and they still haven’t had sex.

So when Peter accidentally blows a load in his jeans, in the back of Tony’s car, with Happy in the front seat driving them to Tony’s house, it’s understandable that he would be extremely upset. He’s just had an orgasm in front of Tony’s body guard who already doesn’t like him, and all that it took was Tony petting him through his jeans. Between the spike in Tony’s heart rate, the sound of him adjusting himself in his pants, and the overwhelming sensation on his clothed cock, Peter couldn’t hold it for even two minutes, too embarrassed to tell Tony that he needed to stop and lacking the ability to hold it.

Tony doesn’t mention the tears slipping down Peter’s cheeks for the rest of the ride home, and a firm glare at Happy through the rearview mirror lets him know to keep his mouth shut, too. When they make it to the lab Peter finally falls apart, sobbing and telling Tony his issues with over stimulation. Peter tells Tony that he can leave if he is dissatisfied, and Tony guffaws at the idea.

Instead, Tony suggests that Peter wear the Spider-Man mask while they have sex. Peter is skeptical, but willing to do anything that might help. It turns out, between his sight, smell, and hearing being reduced from the mask, it helps him stay grounded. The features were originally intended to help Peter not have so much input when he fights, but as Tony is finally able to slide his cock into Peter’s ass, it is proving to be useful in other areas, too.

Peter is still faster than he would like to be, spilling over his stomach with a debauched sob only a few minutes later, but it is a vast improvement. Tony himself has gone so long without sex that the sight, sound, and feel of Peter coming on his cock is enough to drag him over the edge only a few seconds after Peter.

Once he cleans up an exhausted Peter and pulls him into his arms, Tony carefully peels back the mask. He kisses Peter softly, praising how well he did, telling him how much he liked it. He mumbles little compliments until Peter falls slack in his arms, and soon Tony is dozing off too, his face buried in Peter’s sweaty hair.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
